Star The Hedgehog
Name: Star Nickname: N/A Age: 14 Species: Artificial Mobian Hedgehog Alignment: Good Forms: N/A Sex: Female Height: 3'2 Weight: 55 lbs Eye Color: Their normal color is an Electric Purple (They glow a pale whitish purple when she uses her powers and they change color according to the color of the emerald she used to absorb energy from, and her mood). Hair Color: White but the tips of her bangs are black Fur Color: White, but the tips of her ears and tail are Black Family: Family is unknown since she is an Artificial Hedgehog (not related to Shadow in any way) Physical features: - Under her eyes, she has a purple triangle on her cheeks that has the point facing down, and a circle underneath it. - On her chest, she has 3 purple gems and one on each of the back of her hands (The biggest one on her chest acts like a heart. The ones on her hands make it so her attacks are enhanced and made more powerful.). They glow a pale whitish purple (like her eyes) when she uses her Telekinesis and Telepathy. When using Chaos energy, her gems and eyes glow the color of the gem she used to absorb said energy. - On her left shoulder is a bar code that every experiment has so they can keep track of them. - On her arms, she has the number "13" tattooed on them (each experiment has a number) Personality: - Star is a hardheaded girl who has a hard time creating any emotional connections with people (which is why her friends group is very small). - She thinks her way is the best way and that she's always right, which gets her into some serious trouble with other people. - She is not one to give up easily and will run headfirst into situations that she can't handle. - Star doesn't talk about the day she escaped, as it is too traumatic for her and causes her great pain. - Star swears a lot and likes to run her mouth - Star has a mild case of PTSD and will occasionally have night terrors about her time being a part of Dr. Robotnik's army. - Star also has a tendency to sink into a depression when times are tough. - Star is protective of her family. She also has a soft spot for small children Likes: - Being alone - Hanging out with Adeen - Playing Video games - Shadow the Hedgehog (Likes him more than a friend) Dislikes: - Hospitals - Small rooms - Needles Friends: - Adeen the Echidna (sort of her sister in a way) - Shadow the Hedgehog - Rouge the Bat (they tend to butt heads a bit) - Amy Rose (Amy's a very positive and strong girl, and helps balance Star out) Family: - Star has no recollection of who her parents are. Abilities: - Heightened hearing and sight - Heightened agility - Hand to hand combat - Telepathy and Telekinesis - Being a certified Marksman - She is able to absorb small amounts of Chaos energy and use it to heighten her abilities and give her new ones, depending on the color of the Emerald. She cannot use enough to go super because it will cause her immense damage because of the amount of energy balled up in the gems on her body is to much for them to handle and will cause them to crack or worse, shatter. Disadvantages: - Stealth (Due to her being very impatient). - Logic (She likes fighting more than she likes thinking about strategies, and gets bored very easily). - Speed. - Stamina (When it comes to using her abilities, some will cause her fatigue easier than others. Her power is not unlimited). - Her weak spots (The gems on her body being revealed makes her and easy target to take down). Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55thDqVdjI0 (Hanging on remix by Ellie Goulding) Bio: Star was one of the artificial life forms created by Dr. Robotnik using his father's research that he had scavenged from the Space Colony ARK that was used to create Shadow. After Shadow had become allies with Sonic and his friends, he needed a stronger army that would serve him and would help him defeat Sonic once and for all. Dr. Robotnik sent out his army of Robots to collect DNA samples from other Mobians to help create the base foundation for his new experiments. After the 12th one was complete, Star was then created. She was raised from birth to be a merciless killer who would only obey his commands, and over the years, she had done just that, getting on his good side as one of his best creations. Unknown to him, Star had been planning, along with some of the other experiments (including her lifelong friend Adeen the Echidna) to make their escape. Their plan was to have one group (the oldest experiments in their 30's) start a riot to distract the guards, The second group of older kids (experiments in their 20's) would find a way to sneak into the security room and disable the security cameras and motion sensors in the building, and those of the third group (the younger children in their teens and younger) will escape and go find help. They had managed to steal a map of the whole facility, and it just so happened to have a garbage shaft that led outside the building and into the dumpster, but to get outside the gate, they would need explosives. Over the course of several months, those who had a night watch shift at the armory, they would sneak some explosives and would hide them until they were needed. Those who were on watch elsewhere would recognize the robo-guard's patterns, marking them on the map. They had everything thought out....or so they thought At 0700 (during their breakfast period) Star, Adeen, and the leaders of the other two groups talked and they agreed the time was right, and that their plan would commence at dinner. When the end of dinner was nigh, they all looked at each other and signaled that it was time. The first group was in position to start the riot, and the second group was prepared to stealthily escape, as were Star, Adeen, and the rest of the third group. Soon, all hell broke loose. Groups 2 and 3 were able to make their way out, then they split paths. As Star, Adeen, and the rest of the groups were about to make their way to the shaft leading outside, gunshots were heard. Star looked at Adeen and they had the group split up and find a place to hide while Adeen and Star went to go see what had happened. The two ran back and peeked around the corner of a wall......only to find that the guards had not spared a single one of their comrades. Every single one of them had been neutralized. Star went into a fit of rage and was about to rip every one of the guards apart, but Adeen held her back and dragged her away from the scene before they got caught. "Star, you can't just rush in and try to take them all yourself. If all 8 of those people couldn't handle them......then you and I certainly couldn't" Adeen said sternly. "We can't just leave them! We have to avenge them, Ada". "Well we can't avenge them now! We're defenseless"! "We're powerful enough, and you know that" Star said. "Our powers aren't enough, Star. We need more help than we have now. There are only 6 of us and half of them can't control their abilities because they're under the age of 10. Let's just get back to the group before anything else happens" Adeen said, walking towards where the group was located Star looked at her and growled in annoyance. "Fine. Have it your way, Ms. know-it-all". They made their way back to the group, only to find that there were only 3 of the 6 people left. Adeen looked at Star, who was getting angrier and angrier by each hurdle that was placed in their way. "Son of a bitch!" Star yelled out in anger, punching the wall. "Star, you need to calm down" Adeen said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How can I be calm when my family is being dropped one by one?! We were all suppose to get out safe in the end! None of us were suppose to die, Ada!" Star exclaimed in both anger and anguish. "I know, sister, but we can't just give up now. We're almost there! Almost free from Dr. Robotnik's grasp. We can't abandon the promise we made to them". Star looked at the group of children; a 6 year old Vixen, a 9 year wolf, and a 4 year old cat. These kids had a chance to grow older in a less hostile invironment. They had a chance to have a better life and have loving parents who would take care of them....She knew that she had to get these kids out of here safe. She didn't want them to have to suffer anymore. Didn't want them to live a life full of violence and abuse. She didn't want them to end up like her. Star looked at Adeen and nodded, getting the children to their feet and finding a way to the shaft. They waited til' the guards were away and they opened the cover to the shaft and made sure all the kids went inside before the two followed. They all landed onto a pile of putrid smelling garbage and quickly crawled out, looking at the towering walls with automated spotlights that were the only things separating them from freedom. "Shit. What now?" Star asked Adeen. Adeen pulled the backpack off of her back and pulled out the map, laying it on the ground. "There's a blind spot towards the East side where the spotlights can't reach. We'll place the C4 there and blow a hole in the wall". "And where do we go after this? What happens if they pursue us?" Star asked. "Well......that's a good question...." Adeen said, embarrassed that she didn't think of that. "You mean to tell me you don't know where to go after this?! You don't know what the hell we're gunna do?!" Star whispered loudly. "I'm sorry, okay?! I was too busy getting everything prepared for part A of our plan"! "Well that's just great! We now are stuck and have no clue where the ''fuck ''to go or how to handle the situation if we're pursued by Robotnik's forces. We can't go back now either or we'll get executed for treason! Were basically stuck now"! "I'm not perfect, okay?! Let's see ''you ''make a better plan"! Star was about to retaliate when the little cat started weeping. Star looked at her and walked over to her, kneeling down to her level. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Star asked, concerned. "I'm scared.....I don't wanna die...I don't wanna go back there" the small child weeped. Star picked her up and held her close, shushing her silent cries. "I'm not gunna let that happen sweetie.....I promise". Star looked at Adeen and nodded, giving the signal that they should go. They stealthily made their way over to the East side of the wall, and Adeen stopped and looked at the group and set the C4.They made their way to safety and soon, the C4 exploded and left a gap in the wall. The group made no hesitation to make their way into the heavily forested area, but Star stopped and looked back for a moment, a tear in her eye. Adeen looked back and beckoned Star to follow, which caused her to snap out of her trance and run after them. With each step she took, the sounds of the alarm produced from what had once held the only thing she cared about the most was dissipating. She took one more glance back, thinking to herself. "I will come back for you, my brothers and sisters. I will come back stronger, faster, smarter, and with an army of my own. And when I do.......'I will leave no man alive'''". '' Other info: - The artificial beings that Robotnik created age quickly, so within about a year, they are about 3. - The experiments all stop physically aging at the age of 14. The only thing that keeps maturing are the sex organs and the chest (for females). - Star was given her name because she was always interested in the stars in the night sky. - Adeen's name means "Little Fire" in Irish. She was given this name due to her pyrokinetic powers. Category:Females